


Born into awareness

by Ihai



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Crime, Drugs, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihai/pseuds/Ihai
Summary: The society is devided into pro-robots and robophobes after so called robot-borns were released into the world. Abel is one of these robot-borns and he has to make a living with a fake human identity. When he starts working as a courier he is instructed to deliver an envelope to a special customer: Cain. But when he tries to make his job he discovers a secret and Cain is not amused about that! How will these two solve that issue?





	Born into awareness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My smoking hot Fighter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+smoking+hot+Fighter).



> Hello fellow Fighters and Navigators!   
> I am usually not into AU Fanfictions that much, but this time, I just had an idea and within a few hours the plot of this fanfiction built itself up in my head. So I just had to write it down.   
> This was inspired by the musician Scandroid and his album with the same name. So thanks so much for releasing this amazing music!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy my little robot-future-sci-fi AU :3

„Shit! I am being late!“, Abel growled as he dashed down the street with his bike. „Oi! Watch it Bastard!“, a man yelled at him as he passed him by way too close. „Sorry!“, Abel apologized half-heartedly as he kept racing straight on. 

It was his first day on the new job and he would be late. Sometimes he really hated his life. He prepared everything in advance and left 50 minutes early and yet he would never make it. Why? Because there was a crime scene right in front of his house and nobody was allowed to leave before the police checked every identity. 

Abel took a deep breath. At least the police didn't question his fake identity. If they had found out that Abel was a robot-born he would be in unspeakable trouble. Luckily he was able to obtain one of these rare human fake identities six years ago. Since then he was no longer Abel. His new name was Ethan. Ethan the 24 years old young man whose parents died in a car accident when he was four years old. He was officially raised by his grandparents who died a couple of years ago. Oh how he wished that would be true. 

Actually Abel didn't have any family. No parents. No Grandparents. Nothing. Just his half human, half machine robot-born self. He couldn't remember where he came from. He was born into awareness as a six year old child and grew up in the house of one of the very few pro-robot humans that were still left on this world. When their secret hide-out was discovered by a few radical robo-phobes, Abel had to escape all on his own. They killed his pro-robot friend and burned down everything he owned. And from this day on, Abel was alone. 

He tried to make a living with almost every kind of job. He had worked as a waiter, in a delivery service, in a car-wash and several smaller stores that sold alcohol and snacks. He had to switch jobs regularly to be safe. The robo-phobe community grew taller in this country and more radical with every year that passed and he wouldn't want to get targeted by them in any way. 

Just now he moved into a new district and found a very small appartment in a seedy area. Daily crimes were nothing unusual so he didn't plan to stay here for long. But the job he would be working on from now paid well and he desperately needed the money! If he made it here for a few months, he would be able to save up quite an amount and leave to a completely far away place with less robo-phobe poeple around. 

If he wasn't about to lose his new job right on his first day...   
Abel gritted his teeth and prayed to every higher force up there: „Please! Please let me keep this job!“. 

\--- --- --- 

Abel's new boss Mr. Cook removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He sighed out and put his glasses back on.   
„Fine Ethan... I think I made my point clear! I like you! You are a smart kid! But you can't be late!“.   
„Yes, Sir!“, Abel said. He stood right in front of him after apologizing a thousand times.   
„If you are late ever again, I will cut your entire loan for the day, is that clear?!“, Mr. Cook asked.   
„Absolutely!“, Abel nodded wildly. 

„Good... Now that we've talked this over it's time for you to work!“, the tall man changed topic, „of course I will cut your loan for today just to show you I am not sweet talking! Do a good job today and come back tomorrow and then I will pay you!“.   
„Yes, I promise I won't dissapoint you again!“, Abel said and followed Mr. Cook into the storage room. 

„We are a very professional discrete courier service. We work strictly according to the customizations of our clients. It's important for you to follow all instructions no matter what! Do you get that?!“, Mr. Cook asked. 

„Yes, Sir“   
„Your job will be the delivery. Only delivering! You take your bike, read the custom instructions according to your clients! Then you go and get the package delivered! No matter what! No questions! No variations! Or you might get into big trouble!“, Mr. Cook explained with a dead serious expression on his face.   
„I understand!“   
„Good!“, Abel's boss nodded, „we have a chosen and very exquisit circle of long-time clients. I checked all of them myself. They mean no harm to my couriers as long as they follow the rules. I can't guarantee your safety if you fail them!“. 

Abel gulped a little nervous. He was used to all kind of different jobs but somehow this job seemed different.   
But he had no choice anyway. Money was all he needed so he assured he understood all of the rules and would do his absolute best to please Mr. Cook and the clients. 

After that he was on his way to deliver the first package. Most of the packages he had to bring to the clients were small and light weight. All of them were packed in blank paper boxes with no information on them. Not even an adress. Abel didn't want to know what he was delivering. Drugs? Black money? Important top secret information?   
He wasn't even allowed to carry the client's addresses with him on paper. He had to memorize the adresses and find them all on his own. Usually he wouldn't even know the name of the person he was delivering to. 

The clients were all kinds of people. Old and young, man and woman, rich, poor, and even homeless. He just followed all of his instructions. No questions. No variations. 

After his first three days Mr. Cook called him into his office. 

„Good job Ethan!“, he said, „you did well until now! I knew you were a smart kid!“.   
„Thank you, Sir!“, Abel smiled. He never really was proud of something, but right now was one of these very rare moments where he felt good about himself.   
„One of our couriers is not available right now“, Mr. Cook continued.   
„What happened to him?“, Abel asked a little nosy.   
„That's none of your business, Ethan!“, Mr. Cook cut him off, „I need you to compensate his abscence!“. 

Abel felt a little uncomfortable since his boss was being all discrete about his missing courier. But he knew the rules: No questions! He was probably just being sick or something!   
However: Abel could need the extra money, so he immidiately agreed on taking the additional work. 

„Fine!“, Mr. Cook smiled. He got up off his chair and walked over to a drawer. He pulled out an envelope and a piece of paper and handed them over to Abel.   
„This is serious, so listen carefully!“, he said.   
Abel looked at him with big eyes. 

„We have a code-one customer. Code-one means that he is special. You will never meet him in person. You just follow these instructions and make sure the envelope reaches him as described in this paper“, Abel's Boss pointed at the single sheet he gave the white haired man a few seconds ago. 

„I will do it, no matter what!“, Abel said and was about to leave the office when Mr. Cook grabbed his arm.   
„Ethan! I am being serious here! This code-one customer is very important! You can not fail this, ok?!“  
Abel felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He took a deep breath and nodded: „Yes, Sir! I will fullfill my duty according to this customers wishes, I swear!“. 

A few minutes later Abel was already riding down the street with his bike. He memorized the location he was heading for. It was quite a distance he had to get over. The code-one customer was living in the hong-kong disctrict. It was an area that was inhabited by asian people mostly. A lot of asian shops and restaurants and unfortunately a well known organized crime scene. Mostly drugs. Since Mr. Cook guaranteed for the safety of his couriers if they followed their instructions, Abel wasn't worried too much. If he was actually delivering drugs, then the asian criminals would probably welcome him with open hands and offer him even more jobs. 

It was already getting dark. Abel didn't know if the reason for that was the actual evening setting in or the dark grey clouds that gathered right above his head. 

„Oh please, no rain!“, Abel murmured to himself as he continued heading towards the hong-kong district. Maybe he could be getting some asian food if he was already at the right spot?   
But he wanted to save up money, so he shook his head and decided that he'd rather eat a can of Ravioli tonight. 

Luckily for him this delivery was the last one for today. At least it would be unless Mr. Cook would call him. 

After a good 20 minutes Abel finally reached the street he was heading for. He got off his bike and decided to walk to the described location. A deep thunder sounded through the narrow street and the first big drops of water splashed onto the concrete. 

„Oh no, please don't!“, Abel sighed out and raised his eyes up to the merciless grey sky. The few drops multiplied quickly and turned into a heavy shower. Abel dashed down the street with his white leather jacked tightly wrapped around the envelope he had to deliver.   
„Where is this goddamn house?“ 

His eyes searched around and scanned over every building he was passing by when he finally found the described location: 

House Number 6b. An old building with clear asian influences. There was a front door that was barricaded with wooden planks. But at the right side of the building there was a narrow way leading to the backside of the house. Abel walked down the small path and finally found himself looking at a metal spiral staircase that led up to the attic flat. 

He took out the seperate paper he recieved from Mr. Cook and read through the instructions once again.   
The paper clearly stated that he should leave the envelope under the wooden box underneath the staircase. 

Abel walked around the spiral stairs but he couldn't find the wooden box. He even searched for it in the entire backyard but without success.   
„Fuck! What am I supposed to do now?“, he wondered. „I have to call Mr. Cook and ask before I do anything I guess...“.   
Abel took out his mobile phone and tried to dial his bosses number. The phone rang and Abel waited until Mr. Cook would pick up the call. Nothing. The phone kept calling but noone would answer.   
„Oh please pick up Mr. Cook!“, Abel prayed quietly as he listened to the phone beeping over and over again. But still no reaction. The white haired courier waited for a good 2 Minutes until he hung up without reaching anybody. 

„What should I do?“, he bit his lip, „I can't leave the envelope under the stairs. The rain would probably ruin the delivery in no time...“.   
He took a closer look around to see if there was any other place he could leave the envelope at. „Yet... Mr. Cook said I should absolutely not do anything despite the instructions on this sheet...“ 

Should he wait until the customer would come out to pick up the envelope and hand it over in person? No that would be a bad idea! Mr. Cook said he would never meet the code-one clients. So what was he supposed to do then? Put the envelope on the staircase and leave? No option because of the rain. 

He raised his head and examined the staircase. It led up to a door. Maybe there was a letter slot in it? By now he was completely soaked wet and cold. He couldn't wait forever. Abel took a deep breath and sneaked up the stairs as quietly as possible. When he reached the attic flat he had to desperately realize that there was no letter slot he could throw the envelope though. 

Abel hesitated for a few seconds. Somehow he had to get this envelope to the customer. No matter what. He listened carefully if there was any sound inside the attic flat. Nothing. His heart started pounding loudly inside his chest. He had no choice, he had to knock and see if someone would open the door.   
His knees felt weak and were probably about to give in any second. Gathering all of his courage, he raised his fist and knocked three times. 

When his hand touched the wood, he realized that the door wasn't closed. It swung up a little bit and revealed a dark small hallway.   
Abel felt a cold shiver run down his spine. Why was the door open? Was the client alright? Maybe some criminals entered the flat and overwhelmed the code-one customer?   
Abel carefully pushed the door open a little further. 

„Hello?!“, he asked with a trembling voice.   
What was he doing? He was violating all the rules Mr. Cook gave him. He was probably even getting involved in something really really bad... Why wasn't he just leaving? If the client was actually dead he could just throw the envelope away and noone would find out.   
But that uneasy feeling he had just made him walk inside the flat to see if somebody might need his help. Could the customer really be angry with him if he just wanted to make sure everything was alright? 

„Hello?! Is there anybody?“, Abel asked again this time with a slightly stronger voice, „I just wanted to check if anybody needed help here!“. 

„The only one who is needing help in here is you, princess!“, a deep voice growled right behind him. Before Abel could turn around, he felt a strong arm grabbing around his body from behind and a sharp cold blade pressing against his throat. 

„Whoaaa!“, he yelled in surprise. Abel struggled against the tight grip but as a result the blade just pressed even harder against his neck.   
„Ah, ah! Don't move or I will cut your throat!“, the voice said.  
„What do you want from me?“, Abel asked with a panicing voice.   
„The question is, what do you want from me?!“, the person behind him snarled. 

He let go of Abel and smashed him against the wall. Abel hit his head and sank to the floor. He gasped for air and slowly turned around to look at the person that attacked him. 

He was a tall man with black hair that was highlighted with a few strands of vibrant blue color. His black eyes glanced down at him viciously. He was wearing nothing but his black washed jeans that absolutely flattered his muscular athletic chest and arms.   
Abels eyes widened as he realized what he was looking at. The man had several mechanical connectors and ports spread over his torso and upper arms, directly implemented into his skin. 

A robot-born?! Could this be true?! Abel's thoughts started spinning. A mutal?! How?! Why here?! 

The man walked over to Abel and grabbed him by his shirt. He dragged him up to his feet again and pressed his knife against Abel's cheek. 

„I really hate to repeat myself!“, he snarled, „What do you want?!“.   
„Please! Forgive me, I... I didn't want to walk in here but...“   
„What?!“   
„I... I am the new courier! Mr. Cook sent me to your house!“ 

The dark haired man narrowed his eyes.   
„Is that so?! Why didn't you follow my instructions then?!“   
„Because there was no wooden box under the stairs and I didn't want to leave the envelope in the rain!“ 

The code-one customer let the knife sink down slowly.   
„What's your name?“   
„Eh -“, Abel stuttered, „Ethan! My name is Ethan!“.   
„You're a cute one Ethan! Too bad I'll have to get rid of you because you discovered my little secret!“, the man sighed out and pressed Abel against the wall forcefully. 

Abel's eyes widened in panic.   
„G-Get rid of me?!“   
The dark haired man smirked at him with devilish eyes.   
„I am really sorry Ethan but you know... My robot-born identity needs to stay a secret or else I might get into trouble...“   
He pressed the knife against Abel's throat again.   
„No please! Please Sir! Don't do it, we are the same!“, Abel begged desperately.   
„Don't fuck with me, Ethan! That won't change a thing!“   
„No really! Please!“   
Abel pulled up his shirt and revealed his own mechanical connectors.   
The dark haired man looked down at his victim.   
„Please! I am one of your kind, I won't tell anybody! Please don't kill me!“, Abel whispered while a tear collected in the corner of his eye. 

„What's your real name?“, the dark haired man asked in a monotone voice while still pressing his knife against Abel's neck.   
„Abel... My real name is Abel!“, the white haired courier answered with a trembling voice. 

The code-one customer slowly removed his knife from Abel's neck.   
„I am Cain!“, he introduced himself. 

Abel took a deep breath and managed to say: „I promise I won't tell anyone about you Cain!“.   
The dark haired man smirked at Abel and pressed him against the wall even harder.  
„Oh don't worry princess, I will make sure you won't!“   
Abel got even more worried after he heard Cain's promise.   
„What do you mean by that - ?!“, he asked but before he could think about anything else, Cain pressed his lips onto Abel's mouth. 

„Hnnn!“, Abel moaned in suprise. He struggled to get free but Cain was clearly dominating in terms of bodystrength.   
Without warning he sank his teeth into Abel's upper lip and harshly bit down.   
„Ahhhh!“, Abel tried to scream into this forced kiss. When Cain let go of his lips, Abel whimpered: „What the hell are you doing?!“. As he spoke he tasted the sweet iron tase of blood in his mouth. 

Cain grinned at him and licked his lips: „I am marking you! That scar will always remind you that you belong to me now!“.   
Abel raised his voice: „What?! I don't belong to anybody!“. 

Cain grabbed Abel by his chin and whispered: „Cut it! You belong to me now! I could kill you right here, right now! And even if you leave this flat alive, I just need to tell Mr. Cook about this little incident and he will solve this case for me like he did with the last courier he sent me! Got that?!“. 

Abel suddenly froze. The last courier?! Did he vanish because he discovered Cain's true identity, too?! If that was the case, did Mr. Cook get rid of him?! His toughts kept spinning and he felt the urgent need to just get out of here. Cain was indeed a dangerous man. 

„I won't kill you though, since we are of the same kind...“, Cain added in a slightly more softer voice.   
„But I need to make sure that you won't betray me, you see?!“.   
While he spoke, Cain let his hand slip under Abel's rain soaked shirt.   
Abel jerked a little as he felt the sudden hot touch on his wet and cold abs.   
Cain moved his hand further up towards Abel's chest and slowly fingered around his nipple. 

„Wha- what are you doing?!“, Abel stuttered while holding his breath.   
Cain pushed his thigh against Abel's crotch and grinned: „I am making sure you know your position, princess!“.   
Abel felt a sweet pain between his thighs just where Cain was putting pressure on him.   
„Please, let go of me!“, he begged.   
„Uh-uh, even begging won't stop me!“, Cain hissed as he grabbed Abel's face again, „but keep trying...“. He pressed his lips against Abel's mouth again and forcefully pushed his tongue inside. 

Abel could taste a mixture of blood, cigarettes and alcohol as Cain toyed inside his mouth. It was a horrible taste. He tried to move away, but his head was fixated between the wall behind him and Cain's hand that still grabbed him by his chin. 

Cain's other hand slowly massaged on Abel's chest. Little by little Cain let his palm slip downwards to Abel's navel.   
The white haired man tried to avoid the skincontact but no matter how much he wriggled his body, he was stuck in Cain's grip. 

The dark haired man let his hand wander even lower and pressed it directly onto Abel's crotch. The courier gasped for air as he felt the firm pressure against his member.   
He clawed into Cain's arm and tried to push it away but Cain was too strong. As a response to Abel's pathetic attempts to stop him, he rubbed his hands against Abel's member even harder. 

Abel felt a haunting sweet tingling shiver down his spine as Cain touched his private parts. His cheeks started to boil and he moaned into the kiss unwillingly. 

Cain broke the kiss and smirked down at his blushy victim.   
„I knew you were into this, princess!“. 

Abel, who was finally able to breathe again, coughed and gasped for air. He glared at his code-one customer and snarled: „I am not into anything you do!“. 

„Oh really?“, Cain laughed mean and rubbed his hand agains Abel in a fast pace, „can you repeat this?!“.   
„Hnn..“, Abel bit down on his bottom lip to stifle his moans as the sweet pressure between his hips intensified. He didn't want this! He didn't want to be touched! Not here, not now! Not by this guy! But apparently his body had a different opinion on this. 

„Your reactions speak for themselves!“, the dark haired man grinned and let go of Abel's crotch. 

Abel felt a huge relief as Cain stopped touching him.   
Cain took a few steps back and watched the white haired man who leaned against the wall. 

The code-one customer picked up the envelope that dropped to the floor.   
„Anyways... Thanks for delivering this to me!“, Cain put his hand into the pocket of his jeans and fidgeted for something. 

He took Abel's hand and pressed a $20 Note into it.   
„This is for your trouble! A sweet little princess like you wouldn't work for Mr. Cook if he wasn't desperately in need for money, right?!“, he said. 

Abel's eyes widened in shock. Did he really just get money from this asshole?! 

„Now get going! I will tell Mr. Cook that you did everything properly and that I want you as my new personal courier, understood?!“, Cain asked with a smirk on his face. 

A million thoughts were spinning around in Abel's head. It wasn't possible for him to respond anything so he just nodded. 

Cain licked his lips and walked off leaving a completely perplex courier in his hallway.   
Abel just pulled himself together and left the appartment in a hurry. 

It was still raining outside but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered right now!   
That freaky pervert just touched him! He touched him and even paid for that! What was this kind of job all about? Being a whore?! A playtoy for these code-one customers?! 

Abel felt like he was about to explode. He grabbed his bike and dashed off. He just wanted to go home. Go home and take a shower! And roll up in bed and never go out ever again! 

While he cicled down the street, Cain watched him from his window. He had a cigarette stuck between his lips and smiled. 

„What a cute little toy he is!“, he laughed, „I should pay him better next time, for what's about to come!“.


End file.
